The present Invention generally relates to sun visor assemblies for motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a sun visor in which the body of the sun visor is formed from a rigid foam material.
Conventionally, motor vehicle sun visors employ one of a number of types of constructions. One construction uses a centerboard of polymeric material or cardboard. The centerboard is attached to a pivot rod that allows the sun visor to pivot about a vertical axis and rotate about a horizontal axis. A detent mechanism is typically used to maintain the sun visor in its stored or deployed positions. The centerboard also operates as the attachment for various other components or subassemblies of the sun visor, such as an illuminated vanity, and may also have slabs of foam mounted to it to cushion the sun visor.
Another common construction for sun visors uses what is known as a clam shell design. In this construction, the body or core of the sun visor is formed from the mating of two halves which are connected along one edge by a live hinge. When folded together, these halves (which are usually of a polymeric material) snap together to form the visor body. Each half of the clam shell may be provided with reinforcing ribs or other structures that enable it handle the rigors of normal visor use. The clam shell halves are also provided with various clips, embossments or other means that accommodate and locate the other elements of the visor assembly such as support pins, pivot rods, detent mechanisms, vanity assemblies and lead wires for operating an illumination system of the vanity. Generally, these additional components are either clipped to one of the clam shell halves, clamped between the two clam shell halves or attached by fasteners. As with the previous prior construction, the clam shell body may also be enclosed within a trim cover.
In another variety of sun visor construction, a reinforcing frame member, typically a wire, is provided to support the remainder of the visor body which may be formed of a foam or other type of material. Two types of reinforcements are generally seen. One is a perimeter wire which extends, as the name implies, around the perimeter of the visor body and the other is a bar which extends along the upper edge of the visor body, from the end of the pivot rod generally to and often through the support pin and the other end of the visor.
All of these prior construction techniques present difficulties since they are generally labor intensive, involve numerous manufacturing steps, use a large number of components, require a large on-hand inventory supply, and which result in complicated assembly procedures.
In view of the limitations of the above designs, the present invention has as one of its objects simplifying the construction of sun visors. To achieve this object, the present invention provides a sun visor having a rigid foam body or core. In the present invention, the core is sufficiently rigid to support the entire visor assembly without requiring any additional reinforcing members or structures in the visor body itself. The foam forming the body is also soft enough to comply with all National Highway Transportation Safety Administration safety standards for head impacts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sun visor in which the features necessary for mounting the sun visor to the vehicle, maintaining it in the desired position and attaching a vanity assembly are insert molded within the visor body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a casing in which the pivot rod and detent mechanism are positioned thereby increasing the ease with which the subassembly is handled prior to incorporation into the sun visor. It is also an object to protect the detent mechanism, pivot rod and lead wires from contamination or interference by the foam forming the body entering into the actual mechanisms and inhibiting their proper operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sun visor in which it is no longer necessary to manually connect the contacts of the illumination system of the vanity assembly to the terminals of the power supply in the visor body. The present invention provides what are referred to as "battery-type" connections which achieve this object. As a result, during mounting of the vanity assembly to the visor body, the contacts of the illumination system are caused to engage terminals of the power supply.
In achieving the above objects, the sun visor assembly of the present invention is one which, when installed in the vehicle, can be moved between a stored position, a deployed position and numerous intermediate positions. In the stored position, the body of the visor lays generally against the headliner of the vehicle. In the deployed position, the body of the visor extends downward and away from the headliner.
The visor includes a visor body or core which is constructed from a rigid foam material. While a variety of foams can be used, the foam utilized with the present invention has a rigidity which is sufficient to support the sun visor without requiring any additional reinforcing structures such as the perimeter and other support wires as seen in prior sun visors. The foam material, preferably a urethane foam, is lightweight and meets all U.S. automotive safety standards for head impacts. The body of the visor is further enclosed within a trim cover made of a material such as vinyl or a textile.
In forming the visor body, the pivot arm and detent mechanism used to maintain the sun visor in its various positions, are insert molded with the visor body. To prevent the rigid foam from interfering with the operation of the pivot arm and detent mechanism, these structures are enclosed within a casing that not only prevents the foam from entering into and interfering with their operation, but also allows for easy and "clean" handling of the pivot arm and detent mechanism subassembly by an operator. In other words, the grease or other lubricant associated with the detent mechanism is enclosed by the casing. A support pin is also insert molded into the visor and is therefore retained in its position by the visor body itself.
Also insert molded into the visor body are the various mounting structures used to enable attachment of a vanity to the sun visor. These structures may take numerous forms. in one form, a recess opening in a mounting plate is used in conjunction with mounting bosses that are adapted to receive threaded fasteners.
The molded visor body or mounting plate also includes a recess or other means to which electrical terminals coupled to the power supply of the vehicle are received. The lead wires for the terminals are retained in the casing mentioned above until after molding. During molding, that portion of the casing which encloses the lead wires is pressed against one of the mold surfaces so that, after molding, a portion of the casing is exposed yet entrapped by the visor body. The casing is then slit open, the lead wires withdrawn and engaged with the terminals.
When the vanity subassembly is mounted to the visor body, it attaches at predetermined locations. On the back side of the vanity, electrical contacts for the illumination system are also positioned in predetermined locations so that when properly mounted to the visor body, the contacts on the vanity assembly are caused to electrically engage the terminals mounted to the visor body. Since both the terminals and the contacts are in predetermined positions, it is the mounting of the vanity assembly itself which causes engagement. Manual engagement between the two terminals is therefore rendered unnecessary.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention pertains from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.